


No fue un favor

by YuliaKV



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Español, Judai and Johan fuck, M/M, Spanish, Virginidad, Virginity, Yaoi, YuGiOh Fandom, spiritshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaKV/pseuds/YuliaKV
Summary: Una pequeña historia de cómo Judai perdió la virginidad y Johan ayudó con eso.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic publicado en AO3. Espero les guste la historia y se animen a dejar comentarios.

 

 

Judai prácticamente quería comerse las uñas por el nerviosismo. Había aceptado ir a casa de Asuka porque la rubia sonaba bastante entusiasmada con la posibilidad de su asistencia a la pequeña velada con motivo de reunión entre sus mejores amigos. No era por eso que estaba casi al borde de devolver lo que había comido hacía unas horas, no era por eso que el sudor que recorría su frente era más frío que el aire que entraba por la ventana del taxi.

—¿Irá Johan? —farfulló para sí mismo, mirando el pasar de las casas mientras el taxi seguía el curso indicado.

Era posible; Asuka, a pesar de que Johan le había causado una muy buena impresión y simpatía, no había forjado un lazo de amistad lo suficientemente sólido como para considerar al de cabello verde como algo más que un buen amigo; no era un  _mejor amigo_  para ella. Sin embargo, quizá había considerado la invitación hacia Johan por pensar que Judai querría que este estuviese en la reunión.

Y no es que no fuese así, sino que el castaño hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por Johan, y al decírselo, el de ojos esmeraldas soltó una risa simpaticona y dijo que él estaba solamente confortado pues ambos tenían mucho en común. Judai, al ser bastante inocente referente a temas del amor y la atracción en esa época, tomó como un hecho las palabras de su amigo, dejando de lado el asunto.

—Solo estás confundido —dijo Johan en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora Judai no era tan ingenuo. Era un joven de veinte años, reflexivo y calculador que sabía que aquellas sensaciones no eran ninguna confusión. Que se atrevió a analizar el comportamiento de Johan para con él, concluyendo que el de cabello verde también se sentía atraído.

—Joven, creo que esta es la dirección que me dijo —anunció el taxista, sacando a Judai de sus cavilaciones al instante. El castaño asintió. Sin decir nada, sacó de su billetera el dinero necesario, pagó y salió del vehículo, alzando la mano en un saludo—. Buenas noches.

Judai miró el ir del taxi, distrayéndose en la placa rodeada de unas luces de neón.

—Judai.

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces y volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a la puerta, que sin darse cuenta, había sido abierta, dejando salir a la calle una tenue luz amarilla.

—¿Manjoume?

—El mismo que viste y calza —dijo Manjoume. El castaño esperó un insulto o algún comentario ofensivo. Como este no llegó, y el ceño fruncido de Manjoume lo incomodaba, carraspeó y sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Judai automáticamente.

—Pasa —ofreció el pelinegro, cediendo el paso en la puerta. Judai entró y amplió su sonrisa—. Estoy bien —dijo—. Feliz con Asuka.

¿ _Con_  Asuka? ¿A qué se refería? Cuando el castaño planeaba averiguar acerca de ello, la rubia mencionada hizo acto de presencia con sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa, tomando a Judai por sorpresa con un abrazo casi asfixiante.

—Yo también te extrañé —logró decir.

—¡Qué bueno que veniste! —La rubia prácticamente molía la cara de su amigo entre sus enormes pechos, sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto, Manjoume sintió ligeros celos, pero sabía que Asuka solo tenía ojos para él y que la presencia de Judai simplemente la emocionaba. Además, a esas alturas, casi todos sabían que a Judai no le llamaban la atención las mujeres. Al ser soltado, Judai respiró de alivio, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Vamos, la reunión es en el salón. ¿Te mencioné que tenemos un salón? —tomó la mano de Judai y lo llevó con ella, seguidos por Jun.

Al estar en el interior del salón, Judai fue atacado de saludos y abrazos por parte de sus conocidos, sobre todo Sho, que ya dejaba un río de lágrimas.

—¡Aniki!

—¡Sho! —respondió Judai de vuelta, acercándose a su amigo de cabello azul y abrazándolo fuertemente—. Has crecido; estás casi de mi misma altura —observó un tanto sorprendido, mientras miraba los ojos grises de Sho.

El más bajo se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso.

La reunión pasaba sin muchas revelaciones. Todos los presentes se concentraban en la comida y el sorprendente hecho de que Judai Yuki estuviera presente. Así mismo, algunos aprovechaban para tratar de cortejar al castaño, que, vamos, no solo había crecido, sino que su atractivo había aumentado durante ese tiempo; su cuerpo más macizo y fornido, estilizado desde los pies a la cabeza. Podría ser un modelo si quisiera. Pero Judai estaba demasiado ensimismado en el hecho de que Johan no aparecía y Asuka estaba muy distraída con Jun en un punto del salón.

Judai se sentó en un lugar apartado. Se sintió aburrido y cerró los ojos tras un bostezo. No era lo mismo sin Jim, Daichi, Ryo o Edo. Quienes por causas de trabajo no habían podido asistir.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando oyó la voz de Johan a lo lejos, saludando a los demás de forma alegre. Fue entre sueños, así que no sabía si en verdad era él o se lo figuraba.

—Judai está dormido —oyó la voz de Asuka—. Quizá se aburrió. ¿Tan mal anfitriona soy?

—Para nada —dijo Jun, dándole un beso.

—Es raro ver a ustedes dos muy cariñosos, ¿saben?

—Mira quién lo dice —dijo Jun de nuevo—. El que llega tarde.

—Tranquilo, Johan, solo llegaste después de que se fueran todos.

O quizá no estaba alucinando.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un par de orbes verdes y una sonrisa de blanca dentadura.

—Has despertado —dijo Johan, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Judai atinó a sonrojarse, por lo que el ojiverde se retiró de inmediato—. ¿Cómo estás?

Sorprendido, con ganas inexplicables de vomitar (a pesar del agradable aliento a menta de Johan), queriendo huir hasta el Polo Sur para probablemente nunca regresar: nervioso.

—B-bien… supongo —respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que resultó demasiado forzada que Johan pudo notarlo. Quizá Judai no estaba feliz de verlo.

De ahí no se dijeron nada más, solo miradas cargadas de curiosidad e ímpetu se cruzaban entre ambos. Johan observó el gran desarrollo en el cuerpo del castaño y cómo su figura se había vuelto tan fina y elegante. Incluso se preguntó si el de ojos chocolate trabajaba de modelo.

— _Quizá_  —pensó.

Judai, en cambio, notaba lo alto que estaba Johan, sus músculos más marcados que antes y la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldinos sobre él.

— _Mierda, es tan sexy_. —Inconscientemente o no, se mordió el labio inferior sin poder apartar su escrutinio del cuerpo de Johan. ¿Desde cuándo podría considerarse un descarado? Porque ahora lo estaba siendo. Con un sonrojo de súbito, apartó sus ojos de aquel busto perfecto.

Por supuesto, Johan lo notó. Pero hizo caso omiso, no culpaba a Judai, pues él había estado siendo igual de escrupuloso con el tallado del castaño. Tomó la bebida que Asuka le ofreció en ese momento e ingirió un poco.

—Vayamos a la sala —propuso Jun, quien sentía la tensión en el ambiente. La tensión no le gustaba, mucho menos cuando Asuka parecía culparse por ello. Él le dio un beso cariñoso y le sonrió, obteniendo a la vez una sonrisa de ella.

—Claro —respondieron Judai y Johan al unísono. El castaño mostró mano, indicando al peli verde que se adelantara.

En la sala encontraron a Sho, mirando un programa en la televisión. Sintió la presencia de los demás y les regaló una sonrisa.

—Ya despertaste, Aniki —dijo—. Bueno, yo me retiro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó la única fémina al ver a Sho levantarse de su asiento—. Tu casa está en el otro estado y es de noche: es peligroso —advirtió.

—Está bien, Asuka. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? —La chica asintió—. Okay, me quedaré.

—En mi habitación. Jun y yo nos quedamos en la de mis padres —dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Sho en sofá. Así mismo, los demás se sentaron en los otros sillones que estaban frente al televisor.

—Parece que llegué solo a dormir —bromeó de repente el peli verde, algo avergonzado con la anfitriona.

—No te preocupes, Johan —restó importancia Jun, sorprendiendo a todos con su tono de voz tan compresivo. El estar con Asuka sí que lo había cambiado—. Has venido desde muy lejos. Relájate. —Dicho esto, el pelinegro cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, enfatizando su punto.

Los chicos disfrutaron de una buena charla, recordando anécdotas en la escuela y de cómo Jun por fin logró conquistar a la rubia; la clave estaba en ser él mismo. Y el Jun verdadero era un enorme caramelo a comparación del Jun en el colegio. Después, Asuka anunció su retirada por el cansancio, dejando a los hombres en la sala, hablando  _cosas de hombres_.

—Así es como se lo haces a una chica —presumió el de cabello negro, tomando un poco de vino que había traído unos momentos atrás para entrar en calor.

—¿Así se lo haces a Asuka? —divagó el de pelo azul con diversión. Jun pareció molestarse, pero los cuatro rieron después.

—Apuesto a que tú sigues virgen, Marufuji —atacó después el pelinegro.

Pero Sho no se injurió y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Para que sepas: tengo novia, y lo hacemos tres o más veces a la semana.

Jun siguió con su copa de vino, ocultando la sorpresa, pues con Asuka no tenía acción frecuente por la timidez de la rubia, aunque eso le encantaba de ella.

Los otros dos recurrían a reír por las ocurrencias.

—¿Y tú Johan? —preguntó Sho de repente.

El ojiesmeralda parpadeó, no esperaba que lo incluyeran en sus pláticas sexuales.

—Pues…

Judai lo miró con curiosidad.

—No me he acostado con chicas.

—Sino con chicos —afirmó el de cabello negro.

—Sí —dijo Johan firmemente, sonrojándose. Ya no hacía falta decir que los chicos eran lo que le apetecía.

El castaño abrió la boca, sorprendido. En los otros dos no había algún gesto de asco o algo parecido. Ellos sabían que la homosexualidad estaba parcialmente aceptada. Además, Johan era su amigo. ¿Y qué le importaba a ellos si le gustaban  _otras cosas_?

— _Como chupar penes_  —pensó Jun divertido, ahogando una risilla tras la copa de vino.

—No he tenido muchas relaciones duraderas. Si acaso unas dos.

—¿Había mucha acción? —preguntó de nuevo Sho con cierto morbo, haciendo que los demás clavaran aún más la mirada sobre Johan.

—S-sí. Mucho.

—Genial —apremió el más bajo de los cuatro—. ¿Y tú, Aniki? —Ahora las miradas estaban sobre Judai.

El castaño sintió las filosas dagas en su persona. La sangre se le aglomeró en las mejillas y sus ojos casi desbordándose de sus órbitas. ¿Qué podía responder él? Nada.

—Yo… —pronunció nervioso, mirando los lados, esquivando cualquier contacto visual. Los otros esperaban la respuesta con curiosidad y expectativa. ¿Quién habría sido el afortunado en haber estrenado a esa criatura de Dios?

—Tú… —insistió Jun.

—Soy virgen —soltó el castaño rápidamente. Jun soltó en un escupitajo el sorbo de vino que bebía mientras esperaba la respuesta.

¡¿VIRGEN?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la confesión. Judai estaba avergonzado y abochornado. Ahora quería irse, se sentía humillado.

—¿Virgen a tus veinte? —Fue Sho esta vez—. ¿Estás bromeando? —No pretendía hacer enojar a Judai, pero la noticia le resultaba hilarante.

Judai vio una oportunidad y se echó a reír como hacía mucho no lo habían visto sus compañeros.

—¡Claro que bromeo!

Jun y Sho lo acompañaron en su célebre risa, haciéndole bromas de inmediato. Johan lo miró con sospecha, pero sonrió perverso. Judai lo notó y desvío sus ojos al sentirse descubierto. Al menos el tema estaba eludido, y ellos no sabrían que en realidad se conservaba puro ante una experiencia sexual con otra persona.

Pero el bochorno no fue peor.

—¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? —Johan ya comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines para acomodarse.

—El que sea está bien —respondió Judai automáticamente.

—Está bien. Solo te advierto que mis piernas se mueven solas y no sé si amanezcas con algo mío en tu boca.

Por su puesto, solos en una habitación, con una sola cama, Judai tomó el doble sentido de la frase.

— _Soy un pervertido, carajo_.

Johan escogió el lado derecho de la cama, corrió la cobija y se colocó dentro. Judai hizo lo mismo en el otro lado con suma pena. Dándole la espalda a Johan.

— _Trágame tierra_.

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí se viene lo bueno

 

 

Se dijeron buenas noches y de ahí todo quedó en silencio. Johan parecía poder conciliar el sueño poco a poco. Sin embargo, los repentinos movimientos de Judai sobre el colchón le frustraban el plan, comenzando a fastidiarle.

―Judai… ¿Tienes algún problema? ―Johan se acomodó para quedar sentado y mirar a Judai. Sus ojos estaban levemente rojizos y se mostraba cansado.

―¿Yo? ¿Problema? Pff, no. ―Rió el joven castaño. Su risa era forzada y poco convincente.

―Te he notado…  _incómodo_. ¿Es porque estamos aquí juntos? Si quieres, yo me acomodo en el suelo…

―¡No! ―Detuvo Judai en cuanto Johan comenzaba a apartarse junto con la sábana―. No es eso… ―Resolló―. Bueno… ya sabes… hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. Fue tan de repente, y ahora estamos aquí… ―Más que una explicación, parecían balbuceos carentes de coherencia, Johan enarcó la ceja derecha, sin entender.

―¿Y por eso no puedes dormir? ―Johan se expresó un tanto molesto. Estaba cansado de su viaje con escala desde Noruega. Había llegado a casa de Asuka al último, pero quería descansar, para así en la mañana tener un poco más de atención con ella y ser agradecido por la hospitalidad.

Judai por su parte se sintió ofendido y poco apreciado. Comenzaba a expresarle a Johan que lo había extrañado, pero éste estaba más preocupado por dormir. Aun así, Johan quedó atento a que Judai le respondiera, hasta que el castaño frunció el entrecejo y se reacomodó en su lado de la cama, dándole otra vez la espalda a Johan. Johan suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

―No te enojes. ―Tocó el brazo de Judai para hacerlo voltear, pero el castaño se resistía. Lejos de molestarse, Johan rió por lo bajo y le empezó a fastidiar al picarlo con los dedos, pero Judai mantuvo su voluntad, sin ceder. Johan insistió, ahora moviéndole el hombro hasta lograr su objetivo―. No te enojes ―Repitió, enterneciéndose por el gesto de fastidio en el rostro de Judai―. Me dio mucho gusto cuando Asuka me dijo que habías asistido, pero te encontré dormido.

Judai devolvió la sonrisa. Eso último lo había animado.

Ambos mandaron al demonio el sueño. Y así iniciaron una charla sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Primero estuvo el reclamo de Judai por no haberle mandado un correo electrónico siquiera, Johan se justificó con que realmente no tenía tiempo, que estaba en constates viajes por su país y que, francamente, no se acordaba. Se había apartado mucho de sus contactos, así que el asistir a una pequeña reunión de amigos se le hacía perfecto; ese mes no tenía compromisos. No se lo había dicho a Judai, pero cuando lo vio, quiso correr a abrázalo tan fuerte como para asfixiarlo.

Entre la charla, Judai sintió la suficiente confianza y le confesó a Johan que había mentido sobre su virginidad. Éste no se sorprendió.

―No sé, era obvio ―dijo con naturalidad―. Te pusiste nervioso y te lo pensaste mucho. Eso da a sospechar.

Judai volvió a injuriarse. Pero le restó importancia. Ahora se sentía tranquilo, porque a diferencia de Sho y Jun, Johan no se había mofado de él. Y, al contrario, lo felicitó por esperar.

―No sé por qué es tan importante ―dijo Judai, algo molesto―. Uno tiene derecho de hacerlo con quien considere especial, ¿no?

―Así es. Pero… ¿no has considerado a nadie especial todavía? ―preguntó el otro con genuina curiosidad. Eso quería decir que Judai no se había enamorado en todo ese tiempo.

―¿Te puedo confesar otra cosa? ―Johan asintió, dando a entender que le contara―. Cuando tú y yo tuvimos aquella conversación…

Johan de inmediato se crispó. "Aquella conversación" le volvió a la mente. Pero fingió tranquilidad, mientras Judai le contaba. Sin embargo, el mencionar aquello, hizo que se trasladara a los recuerdos.

Debido al trabajo de su padre, su familia había tenido que mudarse de Noruega a Japón. Afortunadamente había aprendido el idioma. Su madre era mitad japonesa y lo había obligado a estudiarlo. Tuvo que cursar su último año de secundaria en una escuela cercana.

Ahí conoció a Judai, quien, para nada tímido, fue el primero en recibirlo e invitarlo a almorzar con su grupo de amigos. Judai era amigo de todos y a todos le caía bien. No era el más aplicado en las clases, pero la mayoría lo seguía por su carisma y atrayente personalidad. Y bueno, tampoco es que fuese poco atractivo. El lazo con él se formó de inmediato, era como si lo conociese de toda la vida. En el transcurso del año, terminó enamorándose. Hasta que en el último día de curso fue Judai quien terminó siendo el que se le confesara. No supo si debía abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, porque sentía lo mismo, con la misma intensidad, quería gritárselo en la cara: «¡Tú también me gustas! ¡Me gustas, me gustas! ¡Mucho!». Pero…

―Sólo estás confundido.

Poco tiempo después de decir aquellas palabras, quiso arrepentirse. Sin embargo, la decepción en el rostro del castaño le hizo pensar que había hecho lo correcto; Él ya no estaría en Japón, ya que su padre tuvo otro cambio debido al trabajo y debía regresar a Noruega. No quería que Judai estuviese esperanzado con una relación a distancia, Johan pensó que quizá con su regreso a su país podría enamorarse de otra persona y decepcionar a Judai, y no quería que él sufriera, era mejor que ahora tuviese esa cara de rechazo y no un llanto amargo cuando él lo engañase.

Cuando regresó a Noruega, conforme pasaban los años, las conquistas y los noviazgos, se dio cuenta de lo cuán equivocado estaba: no podía sacarse a Judai de la cabeza. Estaba por terminar la preparatoria y el fantasma de Judai todavía lo perseguía, y más porque él no quería olvidarlo. No podía creer que ese sentimiento fuese tan intenso como para mantenerlo tanto tiempo. Quiso escribirle, pero sentía que Judai no le perdonaba el hecho de que no lo volviera a ver. Sentía vergüenza por haber sido tan estúpido.

Todo ese pensamiento había tomado bastante de su concentración. Así que la voz de Judai y apenas lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones, no fue sino hasta que sintió un dolor en su hombro, y cuando regresó a la realidad, vio a Judai con el ceño fruncido y con un puño formado en su mano. Además, su mirada reflejaba molestia.

El castaño resopló.

―Fui un imbécil ―dijo Johan, tomando el puño de Judai y deshaciéndolo para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los del castaño, quien, ante el gesto, se sonrojó y se paralizó―. Tuve la oportunidad y la dejé ir por idiota.

Judai estaba conmocionado. La forma en que Johan tomaba su mano lo estremecía. Entonces éste tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo que con la primera. Lo miró a los ojos, que vidriosos y amenazando con llorar, reflejaban arrepentimiento. Judai lo percibió de inmediato y sólo pudo atinar a pensar que él siempre había tenido razón: ¡Johan sí había estado enamorado de él!

Se sintió ofendido. Y en vez de que esos ojos esmeraldinos lo conmovieran, lo enfurecieron. ¡Por el amor de Dios que iba a golpear a Johan! Mira que hacerlo tener esas dudas, haciéndole pensar que él había sido el tonto. Pero no lo hizo. Se contuvo. Y finalmente, el calor de unos labios sobre los suyos lo hizo desistir. Entonces cuando Johan se apartó de él, decidió olvidarlo.

―Sigo enamorado de ti. Siempre estuve pensando en ti, todos los días, a todas horas. Siempre me pregunté: ¿qué estará haciendo Judai? ―Tomó con firmeza sus manos y las besó en un gesto amoroso.

―Eres un imbécil, Andersen ―El de cabello verde aceptó su culpa―. No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando ya no supe de ti. Pensé que el haberme confesado te había alejado de mí. ―Judai sollozó, reteniendo el llanto. Porque se sentía ridículo al querer llorar―. Yo también sigo enamorado de ti. Y siempre me pregunto lo mismo. No puedo mirar a otras personas con amor porque siempre me vienes tú a la mente. Siempre, siempre, siempre. ―repitió en un ligero cantar, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres.

Johan sonrió, feliz. Volvió a besar a Judai en los labios, siendo correspondido.

―Supongo que por eso nunca pude tener algo serio con alguien ―Judai prosiguió―. Tuve pretendientes que hicieron tantas cosas para conquistarme, pero siempre los rechacé. Estuve a punto de estar con alguien, y me acordé de ti. Porque muy en mi interior patético e iluso, quería que tú fueras el primero. ―Rió con amargura.

Johan sintió el pecho oprimido por la culpa. Todo eso pudiendo haberse evitado de no ser por su causa. Pero eso ya era el pasado. Lo importante era que estaban ahí juntos. Por fin liberando sus almas. Mejor tarde que nunca, bien dicen.

No dijeron nada más en un buen rato. El silencio les dio la comodidad y la relajación que necesitaban. Judai secó sus lágrimas, mejor optando por sonreír, ya que después de un rato, empezó a hacerle burla a Andersen por haber sido tan bobo. Incluso pensó que él mismo había sido bastante dramático. Johan le siguió el juego, aceptando cada sinónimo de la palabra  _tonto_ , porque, vamos, Judai tenía razón de molestarlo.

―¿Así que querías que yo fuera el primero? ―inquirió el de ojos verdes momentos después, con un ápice de picardía.

―Sí.

―¿Todavía lo quieres? ―inquirió de nuevo Johan, siendo serio esta vez.

―Sí. ―Admitió Judai sin tapujos.

El silencio se formó de nuevo entre ellos, dejando sólo que sus miradas se concentraran el uno en el otro. Johan se inclinó hacia Judai para besarlo de nuevo, recostándolo y él posicionándose encima. Profundizó su beso, involucrando sus lenguas. Judai suspiró y susurró: ―Johan ―éste lo miró―. Quítame lo virgen.

Johan se sintió emocionado, dispuesto, estimulado. ¡Qué gloriosa sensación!, parecía que le habían recargado las energías. ¡Claro que iba a hacerlo!

―Oye… ¿Me va a doler? ―inquirió Judai después, enarcando una ceja, dudoso.

Johan miró a otro lado y prefirió no contestar.

Judai estaba tirado en la cama, inmóvil, mientras Johan se preocupaba por darle atención a su cuello. Permanecía rígido sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que si hacía la más mínima cosa lo arruinaría. Y no quería arruinarlo. El no saber cómo devolver la atención lo estaba frustrando; ¿debía de abrazarlo o…? Johan lo notó, a él no le gustaba la tensión, así que dejó de besar el cuello del castaño y lo miró a los ojos. Judai parecía incómodo y  _asustado_.

―Esto no te gusta. ―Afirmó el de cabello verde.

Judai se acongojó y desesperó al ver a Johan apartándose. «¡Mierda!», pensó él. En su cabeza soltó todos los insultos y malas palabras que se sabía. Pero antes de que Johan pudiera alejarse, Judai protestó con un , medio aturdido, aseveró su mirada. No estaba para juegos, y menos cuando se trataba de algo tan serio e íntimo. Por lo que resolló.

―No llegues a conclusiones tú solo, Johan ―Advirtió el castaño, con el dedo índice levantado―. Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así… ¿Cómo esperas que sepa qué hacer?

Johan esbozó una sonrisa, conmovido. Pero entendía a lo que Judai se refería, él en algún momento estaba así de nervioso en su primera vez. Sintió empatía y ternura. Abrazó a su compañero de manera paternal, sin intenciones de más. El castaño se sintió más tranquilo, correspondiendo el abrazo. Le estaba gustando mucho ese contacto. El calor de Johan lo relajaba, y para cuando se dio cuenta, un suspiro salió de su boca; la sensación de calor aumentó con los besos que Johan le daba a su cuello nuevamente. Esta vez disfrutó del contacto. Johan al sentir esto, se centró en sus labios y le dio besos suaves, que gradualmente subieron de intensidad.

Comenzaba a sentir apretada la parte de la entrepierna en su pantalón. Los gemidos casi inaudibles de Judai entre las pausas de los besos parecían surtir efecto en su parte íntima.

―Rayos ―susurró el de cabello verde, apartándose un poco en la pauta de un beso.

Judai sintió sus labios abandonados y abrió los ojos, viendo que Johan se relamía los labios y lo miraba con sumo deseo, pero como reteniéndose.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ahora eres  _tú_  el que quiere parar? ―Reclamó el joven castaño. Johan negó moviendo la cabeza. No dijo nada, solo le indicó que mirara hacia abajo y señaló su entrepierna. Pudo ver el bulto formado en sus pantalones. Los nervios le aumentaron, y de algún modo eso le hizo dar un salto, porque él también sintió un tipo de jaloneo en su ingle―. Tienes una erección… ―Miró a Johan a los ojos―. Eso significa que te excito… ¿cierto?

―Pues sí. ―Respondió Johan con voz ronca.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Esta vez Judai tomó la delantera: sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Johan, éste se estremeció por el mimo, aunque Judai parecía mallugar su área más que acariciarla. Aun así, sentía que aquel movimiento sobre su miembro lo estaba despertando aún más. De repente, su pene había sido liberado por Judai, pero este paró ahí y no hizo nada más. «¡Es enorme!», Judai se espantó al solo pensar que "eso" entraría en él…

El de cabello verde notó la mirada acongojada. Rió, y acarició la mejilla del castaño. Judai al sentirla, miró a Johan, cómo pidiendo indicaciones. Johan se inclinó para besarlo y confortarlo.

Incluso con algunos minutos transcurridos, el miembro de Johan seguía en alto.

―Me está empezando a doler. ―Se quejó el de cabello verde, soltando un quejido.

―Quiero… ―suspiró el otro, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas―. Pero no sé…

―¿Quieres qué?

―Chuparlo…

Johan soltó un gruñido. ―Hazlo…por favor.

Dicho esto, Judai tomó torpemente el miembro de Johan con sus manos, moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo. Miró a Johan antes de introducirlo en su boca, de inmediato moviendo sus labios y su lengua e hizo lo que él pensaba que tenía que hacer. Johan no se quejaba, la sensación cálida y húmeda alrededor de él lo estaba llevando a las nubes. No podía quejarse de la inexperiencia de Judai. Después de todo, estaba esforzándose en darle una buena atención. Judai estaba gustando de esa nueva práctica, tratando de ejecutarla como alguna vez había visto en esas películas con muchas equis. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que su propio miembro empezó a ponerse duro y él con los ojos cerrados se dedicaba de lleno a llevar a cabo su tarea, casi ignorando que Johan le decía que parara.

Así que Johan lo apartó abruptamente. Esto causó que Judai se molestara y lo mirara a los ojos. El más alto se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

―Creo que te emocionaste ―dijo él, con respiración agitada, haciendo que las mejillas de Judai se pintaran carmín y desviara su mirada―. Te toca a ti.

Johan recostó a Judai, tal como lo tenía pensado desde el principio. Le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesto su pecho y sus pezones. Como se lo había imaginado, el pecho de Judai estaba bien formado. Se centró en ello y comenzó a lamer el área, a chupar y dejar marcas. Para ese punto, Judai estaba muy sensible y cualquier roce lo hacía retorcerse. Después de entretenerse con su pecho, ahora trazando un camino con su lengua, se dirigió a su ingle, deteniéndose en el borde de la ropa interior, tentando y tardando a propósito, hasta que acarició el miembro atrapado por encima de la ropa. Bajó el cierre y lo dejó al descubierto después. Sonrió. Judai también era dotado y a su parecer tenía un miembro  _bonito_.

Envolvió con su boca el miembro de Judai. A diferencia del castaño, él sí lo estimuló hábilmente, lamiendo a lo largo, entreteniéndose un poco con sus testículos, siendo más rápido en sus movimientos. Para Judai la sensación era nueva y lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Comenzó a gemir, a gruñir por lo bajo y maldecir, cuidando de no ser muy ruidoso. Johan no era partidario de las malas palabras durante el sexo, pero en voz de Judai le excitaban. La agudeza de su voz al gemir lo estaban hipnotizando como canto de sirenas. Tomó el miembro de Judai entre sus manos y descendió aún más, a la vez que alzaba las piernas del castaño, quitándole los pantalones por completo junto con la ropa interior, para encontrarse con el apretado espacio que se situaba entre sus glúteos. Jadeó excitado, examinándolo lujurioso, procediendo a lamerlo e introducir su lengua en él. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Judai, quien al sentir el contacto mojado se exaltó, apartándose casi de súbito.

―¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué haces?

Johan sonrió, sintiendo ternura. ―Estoy procediendo… preparándote.

―Se siente raro ―confesó el castaño―. Después de cómo estaba disfrutando lo otro, esto se sintió…  _extraño_.

―Yo siento que es prudente que lo haga, porque eres virgen. Y meter mis dedos así como así, sería doloroso. No tenemos lubricante por aquí…

Judai le dio la razón. Pero Johan después pensó que podría estarse equivocando. Esa era la habitación de Fubuki, (quien estaba de viaje), y, vamos, debía de llevar chicas de vez en cuando, todos sabían lo mujeriego y casanova que era, por lo que, por casualidad, podría haber algo que los ayudase. Así que Johan se apartó, buscando en el cajón del buró de a lado, después buscó en los cajones de más abajo. No había encontrado algún contenedor de lubricante, pero sí un condón, el cual estaba nuevo, y se lo mostró a Judai, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y lo dejó encima del buró.

―Mala suerte ―dijo Judai cuando Johan se acercó de nuevo.

Retomando lo anterior, Johan posicionó su rostro entre las piernas del castaño y continuó con el juego de su lengua. Judai no protestó esta vez, aunque le estaba gustando aquella sensación aun le resultaba extraña. Sentía que la lengua de Johan era invasiva, pero no quería que se detuviera, incluso colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del peliverde y jaló de su cabello. Judai contraía el rostro y sollozaba; todo lo que experimentaba ahora era muy intenso. Pero habría que darle mérito a Anderson por tener experiencia. Entonces, Johan procedió a tentar con su dedo medio, logrando introducirlo, pero provocando un quejido por parte del castaño, haciéndolo detenerse. Se aseguró que cuando Judai tuviese tres dedos dentro estuviera cómodo con los movimientos de éstos. Al poco tiempo se deslizaban fácilmente. Antes de ir a lo siguiente, Johan usó su lengua un rato más. Judai estaba embelesado en su propia excitación. Avivando su propio fuego.

Después vio que Johan se preparaba para  _entrar_ y se acongojó de nuevo: ―Oye, ¿no usaremos protección?

―Oh ―expresó Johan algo distraído―. No lo sé…―Entendió que Judai estuviera inseguro de hacerlo así nada más. Recordó el preservativo que había dejado a la vista y decidió usarlo cuando el castaño lo señaló con la mirada.

Antes de penetrarlo, rozó su miembro contra la entrada del castaño por un rato, tentando con la punta, pero sin entrar. Judai se desesperó, dándolo a notar cuando soltó un bufido como un niño que no recibía el dulce que quería. Entonces Johan comenzó a penetrarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Judai se quejó, no era lo mismo que los dedos o la lengua de Johan, esta vez se sentía como una verdadera invasión, como si quisieran destrozarlo por dentro. Johan lo confortó con palabras amorosas y besos en su rostro, a la vez que masajeaba su miembro para distraerlo del dolor. Cuando pudo entrar por completo, paró, esperando que Judai le diera alguna señal para continuar. Y claro, si no lo hacía, se retiraría.

Judai trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Aún era molesto, pero esa misma sensación de  _llenura_  estaba dándole paso al cosquilleo que también sentía en el pene. Por lo que se movió y Johan entendió que podía proseguir. De forma lenta y cautelosa, comenzó el vaivén. Cuando menos Judai lo pensaba, los choques de gozo le invadían el cuerpo, rogándole a Johan que fuese más rápido y duro, que cada vez más tocara ese punto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Johan se deleitaba por la divina imagen que percibían sus ojos; al tener a Judai a su merced, recibiéndolo como parte de él en cada embestida, acompañándolo en el pequeño repertorio de gemidos y jadeos.

Johan sintió los espasmos alrededor de su miembro. Judai se vendría pronto, y él también.

Con un gemido ruidoso, Judai culminó sobre su vientre y en la mano de Johan, y momentos después, Johan en su interior, capturando su semen en el condón. Pero se lo quitó de inmediato para esparcir lo que quedaba sobre el pecho del castaño. Johan procedió a besar las mejillas y frente de Judai con sumo cariño. Acarició su cabello, grabando la exquisita silueta del joven bajo suyo, cubierto en una capa de sudor, recuperándose del orgasmo y los temblores de su cuerpo, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

―Gracias ―dijo Judai apenas con aliento.

Johan lo besó de nuevo. ―No fue un favor.

Judai se rió con ganas. Johan de inmediato le tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su escándalo. El castaño se avergonzó, no recordaba que estaban en casa ajena. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, notando el semen que había caído sobre él. Johan acompañó su mirada y rió por lo bajo.

―Hay que limpiarnos. ―Propuso él.

―Ay, sí. ―expresó Judai no muy contento por la sustancia viscosa, la cual había tocado y se estaba tornando pegajosa entre sus dedos. Se paró de la cama, con un ligero dolor y nimio ardor en el trasero; se quejó por ello. Inconsciente de su desnudez, caminó por la habitación, yendo a la puerta del baño, que convenientemente estaba dentro del cuarto.

―No había notado que tienes un lunar en el glúteo derecho ―comentó Johan trivialmente mientras lo seguía y observaba su trasero, haciendo que Judai volteara para verlo, por fin dándose cuenta de que iba totalmente descubierto―. Se ve bien ―alagó.

―¡Rayos, Johan! ¡No me mires! ―El de cabello verde rió de nuevo, dándole una nalgada a Judai―. ¡Oye!

Entraron al baño y se limpiaron con el agua del lavamanos entre travesuras y besos.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, y ellos aún no se dormían. Ahora otra vez vestidos, permanecían juntos en la cama. Johan recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Judai, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello.

―¿Johan?

―Dime.

―¿Esto significa que somos novios?

―Bueno…no lo sé.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―Judai se apartó, haciendo que ambos se acomodaran para mirarse el uno al otro. Judai frunció el entrecejo―. Me acabas de... d-de... ―tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar una palabra que describiera lo que había pasado―... de... ¿"desflorar"?

―¡Ja! ¡Literal¡―Se mofó Johan. Judai aseveró la mirada―. Nunca he tenido sexo antes de entablar una relación. Por eso no sé… ―declaró, poniéndose pensativo, a la vez que encogía los hombros.

―Yo nunca he tenido una relación. ―Manifestó Judai con un poco de pena.

―Eh, ganaste. ―Siguió Johan en tono de juego.

―Ya vas a empezar…

―Escucha, Judai, solamente es que no estoy seguro, porque creo que depende de si tú quieres. ¿Quieres  _tú_  ser mi novio?

Judai puso las manos en la cintura. ―¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

―¿Entonces no? ―inquirió Johan con fingida decepción.

Judai puso los ojos en blanco.

En la mañana, Asuka fue a despertarlos. Los llamó unas cinco veces antes de decidir abrir la puerta. Los encontró dormidos, la cabeza de Johan recostada en el pecho de Judai, mientras éste pasaba su brazo por encima de Johan en un gesto posesivo. Esto desconcertó un poco a la rubia, quien jadeó con sorpresa al verlos.

―¿Qué todavía no piensan bajar? ―Asuka miró a sus espaldas. Jun venía por el pasillo, se paró junto a ella, dispuesto a regañar a los otros dos por hacerlos esperar, pero notó que su novia estaba sorprendida, y miró hacia donde ella lo hacía―. No me sorprende.

Asuka lo miró, incrédula de su tranquilidad―. ¡Jun! ―reprendió―. ¿Tú crees que…?

―Claro que sí. Anoche su tensión sexual me dio fuerte.

―Oh, era por eso. ―Asuka se sonrojó, recordando que la noche anterior Jun la había mimado a tal punto de hacerle el amor.

―Bueno, eso y que te pusiste tu pijama rosa. ¿Cómo iba a resistirme? ―El pelinegro tomó de la cintura a su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ésta rió.

―Voy a dejar que duerman. ―Cerró la puerta.

―¿Quién crees que le haya  _dado_  a quién?

―Jun…

―Yo creo que Judai  _le dio_ a Johan.

―Eso no te incumbe ―dijo ella, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

―Ah, vamos. A ti también te da curiosidad.

Asuka ya no le respondió. Claro que le daba curiosidad, Judai nunca le había contado si prefería ser activo o pasivo. Pero eso a ella tampoco le debía de importar. Ignoró a Jun, quien insistía sobre el tema, y tomó su camino hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

―Buenos días.

Jun y Sho miraron hacia las escaleras, por donde bajaban Johan y Judai, bostezando y caminando lentamente.

―Diría eso si todavía fuese temprano, pero pasan de las dos de la tarde ―informó Jun desde la mesa del comedor.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, avergonzados.

―Entonces, buenas tardes ―corrigió Johan, disipando el ápice de nervios que le estaba transmitiendo Judai―. ¿Ya van a comer? ―dijo al ver a Asuka salieron de la habitación de la derecha con una olla en las manos, de donde se desprendía un rico olor.

―¡Qué bien! Despertaron justo a tiempo para la comida ―dijo Asuka.

Judai se emocionó también, siendo atraído por el aroma que se dirigía a la mesa, donde ya estaban los platos acomodados.

―Par de glotones. ―Rió Sho, quien también estaba en el comedor.

―¿Y tienen hambre después de haberse…haber  _comido_  anoche? ―inquirió Jun con malicia, mirándolos de reojo.

Judai se escandalizó, detonándolo con sus mejillas rojas. Johan se sintió igual, pero trató de disimularlo al sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Le preguntó Sho al pelinegro. El tono que había empleado éste le estaba intrigando.

―Judai, ¿me ayudas a traer unas cosas de la cocina? ―pidió Asuka. Judai la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar.

―Sí, ¿de qué hablas? ―Secundó Johan.

―Por favor, Andersen. ¿Crees que soy idiota? ―Lo miró Jun.

―¿Quieres que te responda? ―Le retó Johan con la mirada.

―Oigan, oigan ―Sho llamó su atención―. Ustedes traen algo ―Acusó mientras los señalaba.

―Judai se cogió a Johan, Sho ―Soltó Jun. Johan pareció no inmutarse, pero se le habían disparado los nervios.

―Oh ―expresó Sho―. No me sorprende.

Judai ayudaba a Asuka en la cocina.

―¿Estuvo cómoda la cama? ―preguntó ella mientras preparaba los recipientes del postre y Judai lo sacaba del refrigerador. El joven castaño se crispó ante la pregunta, pero prefirió sólo emitir un sonido de afirmación―. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado. ―Confortó ella maternalmente.

―¿Ah? ―Judai la miró.

Ella le sonrió―. Me ayudarás a limpiar el cuarto de Fubuki antes de irte, ¿sí?

Judai sonrió. ―Claro que sí, Asuka.

Acomodaron las porciones de postre en cada uno de los recipientes y los colocaron sobre una charola. Judai la tomó y Asuka se encargó de llevar una jarra con agua.

―¿Asuka?

―¿Mh?

―Gracias. ―Hizo él una reverencia, sin descuidar la charola. Asuka respondió igual.

Durante la comida, Jun no dijo ni insinuó nada, pero su mirada maliciosa no dejaba de poner incómodos a Judai y Johan. Sho pasaba de la situación. Es decir, ¿para qué armarse un drama por eso? Era obvio que su Aniki y Johan se gustaban. Y en parte le alegraba, porque al verlos juntos en la mesa, que, aunque nerviosos, porque Jun los había expuesto, se notaba que se sentían bien el uno con el otro.

―Sólo una cosa, Johan ―dijo, tomando un tono serio―. Sé bueno con él ―demandó.

―Digo lo mismo. ―Secundó Jun.

―Yo también. ―Terció Asuka.

Johan asintió, aceptando lo que se le encomendaba. El castaño pestañeó, confundido. Pero Johan le transmitió una buena energía cuando éste le tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Entonces entendió y devolvió la sonrisa.

Jun y Asuka se conmovieron por sus amigos, haciendo que ellos también se miraran con amor y se sonrieran.

A Marufuji también se le contagió el amor―. Llamaré a mi novia.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusta el Starshipping?  
> Planeo escribir sobre esa ship.


End file.
